Friends and Memories
by Michiko-Michan
Summary: Tsuzuki gets depressed when it starts to rain and thinks about someone.And Watari comes to rescue XD, I just sucks at summary ¨¨'Please don't flame ,english is not my first language just so you know...Brownies to everybody!


**Rain**

Here I am,standing in the rain,like some other fool. I just can't pretending anymore,I can't smile anymore,can't laugh anymore. I ran away. I can't stay there,between all the people,Tatsumi,Hisoka,Watari..Everybody...Even if Muraki was here I wouldn't even look at him...I just want to be alone...Please..

_Someone.._

I look up to the sky,the sky that always seems so blue,are now grey and dark.  
I feel so alone,so easy to break.I can't even feel my heart pounding.  
Can you ever forgive me,my beautiful angel?Can you forgive me for standing in the cold rain and thinking of you?Can you ever forgive me,for not saving you?

_..destroy me.._

Tears comes in my eyes,it always does when i think about you,my beloved sister.  
Why was we born,why did we exist?To make our hearts break into small pieces.  
To make ourselfs cry blood over and over again?  
You always had a smile,you always said "I love you Asato" with so much happiness.

_Ruka_

_My beloved sister...ours souls was one,after your death I have never recoverd,I didn't deserve you...My forbidden love..._

-Tsuzuki? A worried voice came and I turned around to see the blond scientist with an umbrella.  
His clothes was dirty,and he seemed to be freezing.

-Watari,what are you doing here?

-I guessed you was here and I was right,Tatsumi and the others are worried, he said and smiled.

I sighed and turned away,must they always worry,I mean I'm already dead and can't kill myself,what's the point?

-You always gets depressed when it rains,well who wouldn't,but you get more than others,wanna share? he said and gave me a peace of chocolate.

I took the piece and put it directly in my mouth,suddenly a fear came over me.

-It's not one of your chocolates soaked in potions right?I asked and wanted to spit it out.

-Haha,no sweetie,I wouldn't do that,hey don't look at me like that!he said and pouted.

I sighed again and found an intrest at chewing on some gum I found in my pocket,where did i get that?I probably stealed it from Hisoka,well he has a bad tasting in these things,I mean some unsugary thing **Eeewwww** bad Hisoka,kids these days!

-What the heck is wrong with you?You look just like that time you ate something sour,hahah that's funny!Watari said and laughed so much that he dropped his umbrella,oh boy that wasn't good.

-Ohh,god!My hair,it's going to be destroyed whaaaa!Where is my Herbal Essence!Ohh my beautiful blonde hair wahhh!He screamd and looked at the now flying umbrella.

He sighed and suddenly smiled.

-You know?We can catch up that umbrella and try to fly away just like Mary Poppins?he said and giggled.

-Serious,where do you get those ideas from?I said and couldn't let go a smile.

-Yaayy!A score for Yutaka,I made you smile,made you smile,made you smile, he singed and made his triumph dance.

Suddenly,the rain stopped and the sun was slowly coming back.  
My mood changed and I felt happy,strange..from sadness to happiness,just like those times..

_Ruka...you used to do this..like Watari are doing now.._

-Hey Watari,lets go and drink or eat,anything!Come on!I said and smiled like there was no tomorrow.

-Yay!!Lets eat at the Italian resturant,Go Yutaka GO! he said walked next to me.

_"You can only smile when the sky is blue,let go,and fly to the sky like the pure white feathers,all your sorrows will disappear,all the sadness,just let go and run away,then you will always smile and laugh with your friend like there was no end"_

_

* * *

_

Yay!I made a good little so called one--..uhmm,what is the name,ahh hell with it!  
Brownies to anyone who like my fanfic and don't flame me ...I'm a sensitive person...just like Tsuzuki..

And many thanks to my friend and mentor NaPap! She's like the Watari in my life

What else should I say...hmmm,Oh yeah almost forgott.. **TsuzukiXMuraki** rules!And that does **WatariXOriya **too!

Eat more sugar!!!And cookies and read YnM!

Love Michiko-michan


End file.
